Arachne
Arachne '(アラクネ ''Arakune) is a retired mage of the Gramlush Guild. She now lives in a cottage alongside her associates: Baba Yaga and Helga Hagfish, she is the youngest of the trio. She possesses a Familiar named '''Arania. Appearance Arachne appears as a very short, elderly lady with blue eyes, a very long, pointed nose and multiple wrinkles on her face. She also has very little teeth and has dirty blonde coloured hair, worn short and very messy and unkempt, with several strands protruding from her head. She wears a plain, puffy green dress with a tattered hemline and brown sandals. Over head head she wears a red hood with two pullstrings with white pom poms on each. When she was in her younger years, while still a member of Gramlush; Arachne's appearance wasn't extremely different but nor was it really similar to her current state. She has brighter blonde hair, a healthier complexion and was also slightly taller. Her nose was also noticeably smaller and she had a full mouth of teeth. She seemed to wear a similar red hood with pom pom pullstrings but a totally different dress, which was a darker shade of green and had a lighter, frilly laced hem and she also wore knee-high brown boots. She always carried her lupine cane with her. Personality Generally, Arachne was a very cheery, kind old lady who cared deeply for almost everything in her life, she has a good relationship with all of the animals of the forest and her fellow Grimm Sisters, although she was known for being rather clumsy and slightly boastful, shown when she bragged about being a Two-time winner of the Miss Fiore Pageant when she was younger and also the fact that she had once dated Makarov Dreyar. It should also be noted that Arachne can have a vicious temper, as seen when Arion disrespected her due to her age, saying that he should respect his elders and should watch his mouth. She then proceeded to savagely beat the man with her walking cane. History Like the other two Grimm Sisters, Arachne was once a flourishing Mage and a member of the Gramlush Guild. She was also known to have dated Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail in her younger years and that she was also a two time winner of the Miss Fiore Pageant. She has since then retired and now lives with Baba Yaga and Helga Hagfish in her Cupcake Cottage in Fiore's Ivy Forest, where they work as apothecaries and guardians of the forest. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法,Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Arachne can use the Caster variant of Familiar Spirit Magic, this allows her to summon a familiar to her aide in battle, her familiar, taking the form of a giant spider; is named Arania (アラーニャ Arānya). Arania appears as a colossal sized black/brown spider with eight, long legs. She also has eight red eyes spread across a golden plate on her "face". *'Web Magic' (ウェブマジック Uebu Majikku): As a spider familiar, Arania can create and manipulate magical spider webs in and out of combat. She is shown to produce them from her mouth. The webs appear to be very durable and sticky, as when they were attempted to be cut, the blade simply stuck the web, haing no otherwise effect on it's structure. Master Strategist: Arachne is a very cunning old woman who is able to use even her immediate surroundings to her advantage in a battle, usually in conjunction with Arania's Web Magic. Unknown Level of Magical Medicinal Skill: As an apothecary of the forest, like Porlyusica of the East Forest, Arachne is able to create various medicines and potions which can heal wounds inflicted by Magic through preparing various herbs and plants, her level of expertise is unknown. Weapons and Items Walking Cane: Arachne, like her teammates, carries an ornately decorated walking cane, used primarily as a walking tool due to her old age, although could also function as a melee weapon. It takes the shape of a short, wooden stick with the handle being the shape of a silver wolf, although it appears to have rusted completely. It doesn't appear to have any magical abilities other than being used to control Arania. Trivia *Her familiar is not to be confused with the canon character: Arania Webb. *The Miss Fiore Pageant has also been won by Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus and Jysetha Manastone of Lamia Scale. *She is the youngest of the three Grimm Sisters.